Vengeance
by Tanith2011
Summary: During a late night at the office, Steve is violently abducted. Five-O race against time to locate the missing detective and stop a dangerous and cunning criminal from escaping the island.
1. Chapter 1

_*Author's Note: Letting readers know in advance that updates will be irregular and may be far in between._

_This is for all the Steve fans out there...in particular "qdid", "Nadja", "ScienceHill", and "shirik"...thank you for your kind reviews and PM's over the last few months. I__ hope you will enjoy my first attempt at writing a Steve featured epic._**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

The door leading to the private office of Five-O's lead detective, Steve McGarrett, opened and secretary Jenny Sherman, stepped inside. Clutched in one hand was her small, white leather purse and in the other she held a beige manila folder.

"Steve, I've gone over the numbers in the Marshall report for you. Everything's in order." The auburn haired secretary walked towards her boss's desk where he sat immersed in more tedious but necessary paperwork.

"Thanks, Jenny." The no-nonsense detective smiled at his secretary as he held out his hand towards her and retrieved the folder.

"Will that be all for today, boss?" Jenny asked politely, silently hoping that Steve remembered her dinner engagement with a dear old friend.

"Yes, love. Thanks. Go on. I'll see you Monday morning." The appreciation rang true as Steve McGarrett dismissed the smartly dressed secretary.

"Thanks Steve. Will you be staying much longer?" A hint of sympathy could be heard in Jenny's question.

"No, no I'm just finishing up here." Steve smiled as he gave his answer in what he believed was a reassuring tone. In truth, he knew it would take another two hours at least, before he finalized and signed the documents that lay amongst the pile on his desk and call it a night.

"Goodnight, Steve."

"Goodnight, Jenny. Have a nice dinner."

With a warm smile, Jenny turned on her heel and departed the office, leaving the door open to remind the guards that patrolled the corridors that the head of Five-O had not left for the day.

_*******************************************************A L O H A !***************************************************_

Closing his fingers around the handle of his coffee mug, Steve brought the rim to his lips but stopped short as his eyes caught sight of the scant contents within. Only a few drops of the dark, aromatic liquid remained. Sighing, he placed the ceramic mug on the far end of the desk and rubbed his eyes to clear away the hazy cobwebs that swam in his vision. Picking up the page again, he realized with annoyance that he'd been reading the same paragraph for the third time. _Need another coffee._ His sluggish brain demanded. Pushing his chair back slightly, Steve rose from his seated position and walked around from behind his desk, picking up his mug in his left hand along the way. He proceeded across the room and out through the door, into the outer office of Five-O headquarters, past Jenny tidy desk and the cubicles where Danny, Kono and Chin were normally stationed.

At the sound of shuffling feet, Steve froze in his tracks. Every muscle in his body tensed like a spring ready to uncoil. Instinctively his right hand moved across his body but not quite reaching his holster. The outer office door slowly opened and a man dressed in blue denim and black leather jacket over a grey shirt stumbled in. Steve placed him to be of about 30 years of age. He had blond hair, slicked back off his forehead, and a five o'clock shadow clearly visible. He staggered towards Steve, clutching his chest and half bent double as if in pain.

"Mr McGarrett? Are you – you Mr – Mr Mc – McGarrett?" croaked the stranger as he shuffled across towards the detective in the center of the room.

Although Steve was positively concerned for the troubled man before him, his cop mind responded to his all too familiar gut feeling. _What was this man doing in his office when it was well after hours? The Iolani Palace was not a police station! How did he get past the guards? _Before Steve could voice his questions, the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and disappeared behind his eye lids. He slumped forward and fell a few feet away from the detective. Steve placed the mug precariously on the edge of a nearby desk and rushed toward the figure lying face down on the floor in front of him. He knelt down and placing his hands on the man's shoulders, he gently turned him over on to his back. The man did not appear to be breathing. _No rise and fall of his chest or abdomen_. Steve made a quick inventory on his observations. Just as he placed two fingers on the side of the man's neck to check for a pulse, the man's eyes flew open. Steve did not have time to react, nor did he see the swift and calculated movement from beneath him as a fist shot upwards, delivering a powerful uppercut. The impact knocked him backwards and he landed on his back, completely dazed. Scrambling to get to his hands and knees, Steve heard a chilling command. "Hold it or I'll blow your brains out!"

Managing to position himself onto his knees, Steve raised his head slowly and faced the barrel of a suppressor fitted to a .45 calibre semi-automatic pistol. Steve cursed inwardly that he'd been played a fool.

"Right detective, on your feet nice and slow." The man carried a heavy European accent. The evil glint in his eyes told Steve he was a dangerous man who would shoot without mercy.

Slowly, Steve pushed himself to his feet, still reeling from the blow he received. "Who are you?" He asked carefully.

"Turn around slowly and put your hands up where I can see them. Now!" The gunman demanded heatedly. Steve did not flinch but did as he was instructed, his brow furrowed in confusion. He could feel his heart rate picking up speed, as his mind flashed with images of how to handle the situation. A sharp and unforgettable pain suddenly stabbed through his skull as something hard struck him in the back of the head. Black blotches obscured his vision and blinding pain rent a groan from his throat. As Steve brought his arms down almost involuntarily, he made a last vain attempt to grip the desk next to him and stay on his feet. His hand connected with the edge of the wooden furniture, as he crumpled to the floor, taking down the coffee stained mug with him. The china cracked in two and lay forgotten beside the Steve's unmoving fingers. Darkness took him into the abyss of unconsciousness.

"Alright boys!" The man standing over Steve's prone form called out behind him and two men dressed in dark nondescript clothing entered the main office. The heavily built duo bent down over the inert form of the detective and roughly frisked him for concealed weapons. One of the men removed the shoulder holster whilst the other found the pair of steel handcuffs in his possession. Grabbing the the downed detective's arms the man pulled them back fast and hard, then applied the cuffs to both wrists, tightly. Steve's holster was passed to the blond man before the two thugs took a firm hold of the unconscious detective's upper arms and picked him up off the ground. Together they half carried and half dragged the dead weight out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed the first chapter! A special thank you to Nat: for pushing your "literacy" boundaries to it's limits by reading 3 stories at the same time._

_*This update is for shirik (for that PM you sent me!), honu59 and amblue :) Enjoy... _**  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

The sun had barely risen and Dan Williams pulled into the parking space next to the one already occupied by the black Mercury at the Iolani Palace. Steve had asked him to come in ahead of Chin and Kono's impending arrival, so they could go over a few minor details first. Five-O had just closed two cases and per usual. Governor Jameson would be expecting reports and case files first thing in the morning.

Climbing up the front steps two at a time, Dan was surprised to discover the doors were still locked. He pulled out a set of keys from his pants pocket and unlocked the door. As he entered the reception area, he saw that the foyer was empty, though the ights were still on. Checking the time on his watch, Dan saw that it was almost an hour since the last guards on duty would've left. He wondered fleetingly how Dale Phillips, the new guard, did for his first day on the job. Lennard Marks was nearing retirement and with another guard on vacation, Steve had decided it was time to hire fresh blood. The Iolani Palace had been susceptible to break and enters over the past six months. Mostly just kids pulling pranks or looking for a place to make out.

Dan reached the main office of Five-O Head Quarters and a flicker of a smile crept over his face when he found that too was locked. _Slept in Steve? _Dan wondered, a little amused at the thought of Steve being late. Once inside, Dan flicked on the light switches then headed straight for Steve' office. Again the door was locked. Selecting a key from the key ring, Dan placed the key into the hole. He unlocked the mechanism before turning the brass door knob and entering the dark room. Whistling a tune he hit the twin light switches on the wall beside the door frame, and proceeded toward Steve's cluttered desk. The tune died on his lips as Dan ceased his whistling and took in the state of Steve's desk top. Several folders were stacked on one end and an open file sat in front of where Steve normally sat. Pages of documents covered most of the remaining space. This puzzled Dan as it was unlike Steve to leave the office with his desk covered in paperwork like that. Dan reached out for the open file and pulled it toward him. It was the report on the heroine bust that was due in on the Governor's desk this morning. _Why didn't Steve finish it? _As far as Dan could tell, it looked as though it was almost complete. Beginning to feel ill at ease, the young detective began rifling through the rest of the neglected paperwork. Some of the documents only required Steve's signature and yet they were left untouched from when they were first placed on his desk last night. _Odd. _Something didn't sit right with Dan and he picked up the phone to call Steve's apartment. Maybe he was just having one of those nights, thought Dan. Still, he knew he would feel a lot better once he heard his partner's voice, explaining his unusual tardiness. The phone rang out and Dan began to grow concerned. _Could he be ill? Steve would've called. Did he get called out to a crime scene? Steve would've called me to come in. Something's not right!_

The phone receiver still clutched in his clammy hand, Dan dialed Jenny's number. After the third ring, Jenny's voice filled his ear.

"Jenny. It's Danny. Listen, I just got in and Steve's not in his office or at home. The Palace was locked up and no one was around. He's left all his paperwork on his desk. I called his apartment but there was no answer. Was he still here when you left last night?" Dan finished in a rush. He took a deep breath and held it as he waited for Jenny's response.

"Steve was still at the office when I left. He said he wasn't going to be long but well, you know Steve! Have you asked the guards or the cleaner, Danny?" Jenny suggested, as she caught the trepidation in Dan's voice.

"I'm just about to call them. Thanks Jenny. Oh one more thing. You didn't notice anything unusual did you? Did Steve seem alright to you when you were leaving?"

"Yes, he looked tired but apart from that he was fine. What's wrong Danny? Do you think something's happened to him? Jenny's voice started to quiver ever so slightly.

"I don't know, Jenny, but I'm going to find out! I'll check with HPD. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all this. "Dan spoke in what he hoped was a calmer tone of voice.

"I hope so, Danny. Call me if you hear anything. I'll be in as soon as I can."

"I will Jenny. Thanks." Dan ended the call and dialed Lennard Mark's number immediately. A woman's voice, heavy with sleep answered.

"Hello?"

"Kathy? It's Dan Williams. I was wondering if I could have a word with Lenny. It's about his shift last night." Dan replied in as calm a voice as he could muster.

"Len? Sorry dear, he must be held up. He's not home yet."

Dan could hear Mrs Marks yawning on the other line. For the second time since his arrival at the Iolani Palace, Dan checked his watch and knew that Lenny should have made it home by now. He only lived two blocks away. "I'm sorry Kathy, but Lenny's not at work. Could you please have him call me as soon as he does get home?"

"Dan? What's wrong? Is he in some kind of trouble? Did he forget to lock up?" Kathy's voice sounded clearer as her concern for her husband grew.

"No, he's not in trouble but it's very important that I do speak to him…"

"But if he's not at work, where could he be? What's going on?" Kathy's voice rose in pitch.

"Kathy, I'm not sure what's going on yet or if there is anything going on. If you don't hear from Lenny in the next hour, please call me! I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. I'm just trying to locate Steve. He hasn't turned up for work today and there's no answer at his apartment when I called. I'm sure your husband is fine." Dan tried to reassure the woman on the other line as best he could.

"All right, Dan. I'll call you the minute he walks in through the front door."

"Thanks, Kathy."

_********************************************************A L O H A !**************************************************_

Steve awoke with a splitting head ache. Groaning, he blinked several times to clear away the kaleidoscopic spots that danced in front of his eyes making him dizzy. Nausea hit him full force and he squeezed his eyes shut, taking slow deep breaths in an attempt to calm his stomach. Slowly he lifted his laden eyelids. The room started to spin with blurred shapes of non-distinct formations.

"Ah you're awake!" A voice laced with a heavy European accent exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Author's Note: Thanks to all who read this story so far and to those who left such encouraging reviews :) Mahalo!  
><em>

_ Thank you "Claudette" for picking up on my spelling error...I have gone back and corrected it._

_ "Kopiella" - I will endeavor to reply to your PM...soon-ish... :)_

_Hope y'all continue to read and enjoy my tale..._

_This chapter contains a "little treat" as a thank you gesture to "qdid" for a lovely surprise she shared with me._**  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

"What's the matter McGarrett? Don't you recognize me?" The man drawled as he sat on the wooden chair across from the detective who lay on the floor in the small dank and dimly lit room.

Steve blinked several times in an attempt to bring his vision back into focus. He lifted his head a couple of inches from the timber floor boards. Sharp stabbing sensations coursed through his skull and a moan escaped his lips before he could stop himself. Pain encircling his wrists radiated up his arms and up to his shoulders. He knew immediately his hands were secured behind him by steel restraints. _Handcuffs_.

Slowly the man's face before him grew in clarity and his eyes widened in recognition. "How?" The detective gasped in disbelief. _The man was suppose to be behind bars serving a lengthy sentence! _

"I suffer from a heart condition. Not a serious one but nevertheless that proved to be a great advantage for me. Hospital wards are so much easier to escape from than prison cells. With some assistance from my loyal associates of course. But as they say, word travels fast. Soon I will be headline news. Your men, no doubt will be broadcasting apprehension orders. You see, I am leaving this island. And you, detective, are going to help me!" The portly man in the tweed suit chuckled as he revealed his plans to his prisoner before calling out, "_Hans!_"

Steve shifted his weight off the floor using his shoulders and elbow to raise himself up. The world spun and the piercing agony in the back of his head brought black blotches to dance before his eyes like fragments of shadow puppets. The detective closed his eyes and swallowed down the bile which had risen within him. His eye lids flew up again at the sound of a door creaking open. Steel blue eyes noted the tall and muscular fair-haired man as he entered the room. The same man who had knocked him down in his office! Steve lay his head back down on to the cool, hard floor. Through will of iron, he fought to stay conscious as dizziness threatened to pull him under. The last thing he wanted was to pass out cold, not knowing what was to become of him. The longer he stayed awake, the better his chances of familiarizing himself to his surroundings and his captors. The sneer and icy stare of the henchman, Hans was enough for the detective to deduce his chances of making out of his predicament alive was not in his favor. His cop instincts told him he had to formulate a plan of escape and _soon_.

"Keep an eye on our guest and make sure he is _comfortable_." The seated man instructed before he rose from the chair and nodded at the new comer, then left the room.

_*******************************************************A L O H A !***************************************************_

Pacing the Governor's office, Dan waited for Jameson to end the phone call.

"Danny, take a seat. I know you're worried about Steve." Governor Jameson began as he hung up the receiver and clasped his hands in front of him on his desktop. He kept a watchful eye on Five-O's young second in command, who looked ready to spring into action.

Dan took a deep breath then exhaled heavily as he glanced up at the Governor. He could feel the heat rising beneath his collar under the scrutinizing gaze fixed upon him. Not wishing to be rude or appear agitated, the detective nodded, then sat down in the leather upholstered chair in front of the Governor's desk.

"Now, you said the cleaner, Mrs Gonzola hasn't seen Steve and that she left his office exactly the way you found it?" Jameson asked the young man ahead of him.

"That's right, Sir. Steve would never leave his desk the way it was unless he was called in on a case." Danny confirmed.

"This leaves us with the security guards. As I understand it, they are both still missing. This is of great concern to me. Have you briefed HPD and requested for assistance?"

"HPD are putting out an APB as we speak." Dan answered in what he hoped was a relatively calm voice. Inside, Dan was beginning to feel anything but calm. The fear that started to creep into the pit of his stomach began to make his insides churn nauseatingly. His hands were clenching into fists on the arm rests and his body sat erect on the edge of the chair.

"Danny, you've done everything you can…" Jameson began but the ringing of the telephone interrupted their conference yet again.

Dan looked over the Governor's shoulder and out the window. The sun had disappeared behind the thick clouds that were gathering. Dan pondered fleetingly whether the sky was simply reflecting the state of emotions going through his mind.

"Danny, it's for you." Jameson broke Dan out of his reverie and handed him the telephone receiver.

"Williams speaking."

"Danny, it's Chin." The Chinese detective's voice sounded flat and bordering on the edges of foreboding. _Something was wrong!_

"Chin. What have you got?" Without him being fully aware of it, Dan stood up from where he sat and gripped the telephone receiver tightly.

"It's Lenny. They've been found him."

"Where? Chin is he…" Dan's eyes widened and the Governor sat up; a questioning look glinted in his grey eyes.

"He's dead, Danny." Chin relayed the news despondently before Dan had a chance to finish his tirade of questions.

The sandy haired detective's face lost all color and he swallowed numbly as he waited for Chin to continue on the other line.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:**__ On a positive note, I'd like to thank my readers who continue to support and encourage me with my writing. _

_Unfortunately, there has been an incident that happened on my review page that needs to be addressed. I would like to take a moment of your time to clarify two things:_

_1. I was accused in a review of writing a story that was similar to another one on this site. This reviewer claims in her review she is not accusing me of "plagiarism" but when I attempted to discuss this with her through a PM she stated that she was accusing me of "borrowing heavily" (in other words "plagiarizing") from their work; a charge which I will adamantly deny. My ideas are my own and I would never steal from another author's work._

_2) I have blocked another reviewer who although defended me, has accused two other writers in her review of plagiarizing others. I have also blocked the two writers mentioned, in the hopes that any of the parties involved would cease using my review page as a means to resolve or escalate a conflict. I feel that these people should settle their differences privately and not on someone else's review page. Furthermore, I resent the fact that the victims in this particular review imply in their defense that I was involved in this accusation. As an author, I do not have any control over what another person chooses to put in a signed review and just because this review was placed on my story does not mean that I am in agreement with what was said. _

_Reviews are appreciated provided they are in relation to the story being reviewed and are respectful of the writers whether it is a positive or constructive review designed to help a writer improve. I do not appreciate nor do I condone reviews that are suggestive to false accusations of plagiarism (no matter the wording used) against myself or another writer(s). This sort of bullying needs to stop so that those of us who have always enjoyed reading and writing on this site can do so once again without feeling belittled or discouraged by the few individuals out there who continue to cause friction. _

_I would like to apologize for posting this message but enough is enough!_

_Thank you for your time, now let's move on..._

**Chapter 4**

(_Edited by "Book 'em Again")  
><em>

"HPD was called in when two garbage-men reported a body had been dumped in the trash near an alley, two miles away on South Beretania. Officer Kealoha was first to the scene. He confirmed it was Lenny. He was shot once in the head at close range with a .45 caliber." Chin Ho Kelly states as he gave his report to the detective on the other line of the telephone.

Dan Williams sighed into the receiver and shook his head slowly at the Governor who made inquiring glances in his direction. "Does Kathy know yet?" Dan asked after clearing his throat of the croakiness that would betray his sadness of the loss. He had known Lenny since he began his tenure at Five-O, almost 5 years ago. Lenny's wife Kathy use to bake traditional cookies and distribute them to the team, until her arthritis became chronic and even the smallest of household chores became difficult for her to manage. Lenny's retirement was as much influenced by the crippling ailment his wife endured, as it were by his age. Kathy and Lenny were as close as a married couple could get and Dan could not begin to imagine what it would do to Kathy when she found out that Lenny wasn't coming home again.

"Not yet," Chin replied and Dan's heart sank even further down to the darkest pits of his soul. He felt a sense of duty to be the one to break the news and yet at the same time he was at a loss on how to do it as gently as possible.

_It has to be done. I have got to do it. She'll want to hear it from me._ Dan felt a heaviness in his heart as his cop mind processed the information he had so far. A sickening realization hit him that Lenny's murder was the only connection they had to Steve's unexplained absence. Both had been working in the Iolani Palace before their disappearances. _Oh my God! _

"Chin, I think Steve is in serious trouble! I want HPD to canvass the area with a radius of five miles around the Palace. Have the lab boys dust for prints in Steve's office and search for any clues that may yield some information. Considering the state of his desk, I think it's a safe bet for now that his office was the last place he was in before something happened. I'm on my way over to Lenny's. Call me when you find anything. _Anything,_ Chin!" Dan's pulse quickened as he relayed his instructions to Chin.

"Got it Danny. I hope he's okay and we find whoever did this to Lenny." Chin said before ending the call.

Dan replaced the telephone receiver back in its cradle before facing the stunned Governor. "They found Lenny. He's been murdered, Sir." Five-O's second in command informed Jameson who dropped his gaze and hung his head in silent disbelief. Dan reached for the intercom button by the phone to call on the secretary outside the private office. When the feminine voice answered, Dan promptly but politely asked her to connect him to Kono Kalakaua.

"Yeah Danny."

"Kono, have you located Dale Phillips yet?" Dan asked urgently.

"Negative." Kono replied, disconsolately.

"Okay, Kono. Keep looking. Lenny's dead. Dale and Steve could be next if we don't hurry." Dan's desperation concerned Jameson who looked up at Dan, wide eyed.

"On it Bruddah." Kono responded, wasting no time in good byes as he hung up on the other line.

"Danny what is going on? What's happened to Steve and you said that Lenny was murdered? And who is this Dale Phillips?" The questions flowed out of the Governor's mouth as he continued to stare at Dan.

"Lenny was shot. Dale Phillips is a new guard Lenny was showing around and who is also missing, just like Steve. I don't know what's going on, Sir, but I will do everything in my power to find them alive!" Dan explained with determination in his voice.

_******************************************************A L O H A*****************************************************_

The muscular, tall fair-haired man, Hans, stood at the door with his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing the detective who lay on the floor at the far side of the room. Steve attempted to sit up, shifting his body uncomfortably off the floor, using his shoulders, elbows and knees. Somehow, through the hammering pain his skull and the disorientation, Steve managed to get to his feet. He swayed on the spot and would have fallen backwards had it not been for the wall behind him. He allowed his body to lean back against the wall. Hans shot the dazed detective a warning glance from where he stood in his guard-like stance.

"Look, I don't know what it is you expect to gain from this but my men will be searching for me when they find out I'm missing. In fact they probably already know who you are." The head of Five-O said through gritted teeth.

Hans continued to eye his prisoner but made no attempt to respond. Steve's thought process worked itself into over-drive. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as he weighed his options. In his current condition, Steve knew he didn't stand a chance of physical overpowering the man who stood between him and the way out.

_*********************************************************A L O H A**************************************************_

A thin balding Asian man held up a small glass vial containing a clear liquid identical in appearance and consistency to water. "This vial contains the potential to contaminate the entire water supply in Honolulu. Once we are completed, you will have enough to contaminate the water supply of every island in Hawaii."

"When will they be ready for distribution Dr Lee?" Questioned the domineering figure.

"In five days, Mr Stoss."

"That is not acceptable. They must be ready in no more than two days!" Stoss exclaimed as he felt his patience beginning to slip ever so slightly.

"Mr Stoss, I'm afraid two days is…" The doctor began nervously.

"Plenty of time and all that you will get. I shall hear no more!" Stoss cut the smaller man off and left no more room for further disagreements.

Lee opened his mouth to continue but Stoss held up a fore finger, gesturing silence.

"Two days. Good day, doctor." Stoss walked briskly to the front door and opened it, ushering his visitor out the door.

Lee eased the vial into the specially designed compartment of his briefcase carefully and prepared to leave.

"I will be in touch, Mr Stoss." Dr Lee gave Stoss a curt nod before leaving the threshold. Stoss's lips curved upward in a dangerous smile as he closed the door and said to himself, "This time McGarrett, you will not thwart me!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: **__Thanks to my readers/reviewers and to those who sent me lovely PM's.  
><em>

**Chapter 5**

(_Edited by "Book 'em Again")_

The jet black LTD parked in the driveway of Lenny Marks single storey home. With a heavy heart, Dan Williams exited the vehicle. His passenger, Officer Joyce Bennett followed suit. With his head hung low, the detective walked up to the front porch and rang the doorbell with Officer Bennett by his side. They waited as footsteps sounded from inside the house and came to rest at the door.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Marks voice sounded muffled as she called out from behind the door.

"It's me, Danny." Dan tried to sound casual and kept his tone neutral so as not to betray his true feelings.

The door opened and Kathy Marks smiled nervously up at her visitors standing on her doorstep. "Oh, Danny!" Kathy greeted, then her eyes wondered over to the brunette policewoman standing beside Dan, who had removed her hat respectfully.

"Kathy, this is Officer Joyce Bennett. She's from HPD." Dan made the formal introduction.

"How do you do, Mrs. Marks?" Joyce extended her hand politely to the perplexed woman at the door.

"It's nice to meet you. Please come in." Kathy took Joyce's hand in hers then stepped back and allowed them to enter the threshold. "Lenny's not home yet, Danny. I was about to call you. Have you heard from him yet?"

"Mrs. Marks, why don't we sit down and we can talk over a cup of tea?" suggested Joyce sincerely. She could see that Dan's composure was becoming more difficult to control as they stepped inside the house. Something in Kathy's demeanor made Dan uneasy. She looked on edge but was trying not to show it.

"Yes, I'll get…I'll make some tea, love. Take a seat." Kathy gestured for her guests to sit as she stumbled over her words. Joyce placed a caring hand upon the worried woman's arm as her soft brown eyes gazed into Kathy's.

"I'll do it, Mrs. Marks." Joyce gave Kathy's arm a gentle squeeze of reassurance before disappearing into the kitchen to their left.

Kathy found her seat, her eyes darting around the room as if avoiding the furtive glances the detective stole when he joined her on the sofa.

"Danny, where's Lenny? You know where he is, don't you?" Kathy asked in a voice barely above a whisper. She gazed down at her hands clasped in her lap, not daring to meet Dan's eyes for fear of what she would see in them.

"Kathy…" Dan began in an equally low voice but was interrupted when Kathy reached over and took his hand in hers as she finally looked up and studied his face.

"Lenny and I will be celebrating our 45th anniversary on Friday. A week before he makes his official retirement announcement. I know he isn't ready to retire. At least his mind isn't. But that's Lenny. My Lenny who always put my needs first above all else. Sometimes I wonder if I'm not being fair to him. If I'm being selfish by not trying harder to stop him from making such a final decision. Anyway, I'm babbling on, aren't I? Would you like to stay for lunch?" Kathy's smile did not meet her eyes and she spoke in a distant manner which continued to trouble Dan.

"Kathy, I guess there's no real easy way to say this." Dan started once more. He paused to swallow the burning lump down but it only made the fiery pain worse.

"He's not coming home, is he? My Lenny is not coming home." Kathy's lips trembled and her voice cracked as she spoke the words she never thought she would have to say, until today. She knew something was wrong the moment Dan had called her to ask for her husband. She sat at the kitchen table all morning, glancing up at the clock on the wall and counting the hours, minutes and seconds since that phone call, waiting for Lenny to walk through that front door. But he never did. The longer she waited, the more she felt it: the hollow feeling that something inside her was missing. Still, even now as she peered into Dan's ocean blue eyes, she pleaded silently to the heavens that Dan would tell her she was wrong,that Lenny _was _coming home.

"I'm sorry, Kathy. Lenny's dead." Dan's heart wrenching reply was like a jagged blade piercing through Kathy's very being, ripping at her soul. Her face turned ashen and her eyes breamed with the tears she tried desperately to hold back.

Officer Bennett stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room, holding a tray with three steaming cups of tea. Silently she placed the tray on the table in front of the sofa where the detective and the grief stricken widow sat, before taking a seat on the recliner.

"H…how?" Kathy croaked in her anguish.

"He was shot sometime during the night while on duty. His body was discovered this morning." Dan relayed sorrowfully, wishing that he could spare her the details but as a cop, he knew he could not do that. He had a duty to perform and she had a right to know what happened to her husband no matter how much it hurt.

"Why? _Why_?" Kathy's strangled cry cut through Dan and it was all he could do to keep it together.

"We don't know Kathy. Dale Phillips, who was to be Lenny's replacement, and Steve are both missing. We believe the disappearances are connected to your husband's murder. Kathy, I'm going to do everything I can to find out who did this and bring them to justice; you have my word." Five-O's second in command slowly took the grieving woman in his arms and held her as she let the tears fall on to his jacket, staining the fabric. Dan did not care and continued to hold her for what seemed a long time before he signaled for Joyce to take over. "Officer Bennett is going to stay here with you but I have to go. I have to find the people who did this and I don't have a lot of time." Dan relinquished his hold as Officer Bennett took his place on the sofa. Kathy's shoulders shook and her hands trembled uncontrollably as Dan released them into the Officer's care and quietly left the house, blinking away the fire behind his eyes.

_********************************************************A L O H A !**************************************************_

Placing the recording device on the table, Stoss smiled wolfishly. "Dimitri, bring our guest." The Dutchman called out to a heavy set man in his thirties who stood leaning against the wall, holding a bottle of Vodka one hand.

"My pleasure, Mr Stoss." Dimitri walked over to the table and placed the bottle in the drawer before strutting over to a door in the corner of the room. He pulled out a set of keys from his jeans pocket and unlocked the door.

_*****************************************************A L O H A !*****************************************************_

At the sound of the door being unlocked and pulled open, Steve pushed himself away from the wall and stood erect, his reflexes ready to spring into action. The stranger who entered approached Hans and whispered a message into the blond man's ear. The two then chuckled and gave a sneer in Steve's direction as they rushed over to him. Steve's attempts to wriggle out of their grasp as they took him roughly by the upper arms were unsuccessful. He was no match for them and the fact his hands were cuffed behind him made matters even more hopeless. The head of Five-O gritted his teeth in defeat and allowed himself to be dragged out of the room and into a larger one. Erich Stoss stood in the center of the room next to a wooden table. A black box sat on the otherwise bare surface. As Steve's captors frog marched him to the table, the detective could see the object was a recording device, similar to one he used himself. Stoss caught his prisoner studying the equipment and let out a wry laugh. "Ah, I see you are familiar with this simple but useful contraption." Shifting his gaze to Dmitri, he added "Bring him to the table so that Mr McGarrett can read this message." Stoss pulled out a folded piece of paper from inside his pocket and held it up for the detective to see.

"Whatever it is you're up to, Stoss, you're not going to get away with it!" Steve said through gritted as he reached the table and stood several inches from Stoss who matched him for height.

"Threats, McGarrett." Stoss shook his head and tutted in mockery. He unfolded the piece of paper and held it in front of Steve's face. "This time you will not stand in my way. Hawaii will bow down to me and your men will be on their knees begging for me to spare this state from destruction. Begging for my mercy! This is a message we will be sending to your men. It contains instructions on how to prevent a catastrophic situation from descending on your precious islands. Now read it." The command was followed by the audible click of the voice recording device in action.

"No." Steve snapped, as he turned to face Stoss glaring daggers and ignoring the paper held in front of him. Stoss hit the stop button on the device and rewound the tape to the beginning.

"We can do this the hard way or you can simply read this passage and be done with it." Stoss shot back.

Steve could feel the grips on his arms tightening. Assuming defeat, the detective relaxed his muscles and looked down at the paper in front of him as Stoss once again hit the record button. The two men on either side began to ease their restraining hold and Steve's stubborn nature kicked in. There was no way he was going to help Stoss fulfil his plans. Calculating his move, Steve jerked his body sideways and kicked the table, overturning it. The tape recorder slid off the table and smashed on to the floor. Steve threw himself against Hans and head butted him in the face, breaking the man's nose. Howling in pain, Hans let go of Steve and buried his face in his hands. In the confusion, McGarrett managed to pull away from Dimitri's grasp but lost his balance and fell to the ground. A boot collided into his side as he tried to roll to his feet. All the air left his lungs but the detective's determination drove him to continue his efforts. Dodging another kick, this time aimed at his head, Steve managed to put enough distance between Dimitri and himself, to roll to his feet. There were three doors and one he knew led to the room he was imprisoned in. Dimitri lunged forward as Stoss shouted "Get him!"

The dazed detective ran to the door closest to him and leaned his back against it as his hands turned the handle. A fist shot forward and Steve ducked in the nick of time just as he wrenched the door open. A cry of pain escaped Dimitri's lips when his knuckles slammed into the door frame instead of connecting with Steve's face. Breathing in the fresh air and feeling the warm sun on his skin, Steve found he had chosen the right door as he ran out towards the cover of the trees. A Ford pick-up was parked nearby but there was no way he could drive without being able to use his hands. He ran past the vehicle but reached no further as the heavy set man behind him closed in and made a dive bringing both men to the ground. Steve's immobility due to the hand cuffs were a keenly felt disadvantage as his assailant was first to rise to his feet. Strong hands took hold of Steve's shirt from the front and yanked him to his feet before slamming him into the side of the pick-up truck. The tall detective grunted as the wind was once again knocked out of him. A fist swung in a right arc and found its mark, hitting the detective in the jaw. Steve's head whipped sideways and stars exploded in his vision. Another blow connected before he had a chance to recover from the first and Steve fell to his knees. A brutal kick in the abdomen was followed by another as the detective went down and doubled over, gasping and retching. The last thing Steve felt was pain exploding in his skull then everything went black and deathly silent.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: _**_Apologies for the delay in updating this story. Thank you to all those who have read/reviewed and been so patient! _**  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

_(Edited by "Book 'em Again")_

The phone rang, startling the auburn haired secretary as she sat at her desk with a pen in hand. "Five-O –" Jenny began her customary greeting when she placed the receiver to her ear, but was cut off by a distraught young woman's voice on the other line.

"Hello is this Five-O?"

"Yes, what can –" Once again Jenny was stopped in her tracks.

"I need to speak to someone! Anyone! It's urgent, please hurry!" The young woman demanded shrilly.

"Miss, please calm down. I'll put you through to Mr. Williams." Just as Jenny said the words, her eyes widened as she saw Dan step into the office and approach her desk. The secretary held the phone away from her ear, covering the mouth piece and called out to Five-O's second in command, "Danny! You better take this." She held out the phone over her desk as Dan nodded in acknowledgement and sprinted the rest of the way, perplexed.

"Williams."

"I need your help! You have to hurry!" The panic in the woman's voice could be heard by Jenny who gave Dan a worried glance.

"Look just take it easy, ma'am. Are you in some kind of trouble? Can you tell me where you are?"

"Please listen to me! My boyfriend just started working as a security guard at the Iolani Palace. He did something stupid and now he could be in serious trouble. I didn't think he was going to really go through with it until he came home this morning and packed his bags, telling me he had to get off the island!" Not stopping to draw breath, the caller's words tumbled out from her lips.

"Whoa, hold on a minute. What's your boyfriend's name?" Realization hit Dan like a tonne of bricks. _Could it be?_

"Dale Phillips. Now will you listen to me? He made some kind of deal with this guy who wanted to get back at the cop who put him in prison. Dale…he didn't kill that guard. I know he didn't and I know he's sacred!"

"Who's out? What deal? Where is Dale now?" Dan questioned urgently as the pieces began to fall into place.

"He went to the airport but he didn't say where he was going. He's wearing a pale green shirt and khakis."

"I'm calling the airport now. Stay on the line. I'm passing you over to Ms. Sherman so you can let her know your name and contact number." Dan looked enquiringly at Jenny who nodded her understanding. He quickly passed the phone over to the secretary then hurried to his cubicle and wasted no time in pulling out the file on Dale Phillips from his drawer. He opened the file and placed it in front of him on his desk. Picking up the telephone receiver, the sandy haired detective then dialed Chief Dann's private line at HPD. "Chief, it's Danny. I need you to put out an APB on Dale Phillips. Check the airport and stop anyone boarding a plane that matches his description." Dan relayed, as his eyes traveled over the photograph of Phillips and scanned through the details outlined on the employment page in front of him. "Phillips is 24 years old and approximately 6 ft 1, medium build, dark brown hair and brown eyes. According to his girlfriend, he's wearing a pale green shirt and khakis. If he's found, I want him held until I get there."

"Right, Danny. Does this have anything to do with Steve?" Chief Dann asked with concern etched in his voice.

"Yeah. Looks like a strong lead. Maybe even a murder suspect." Dan disconnected the call and bounded out of the cubicle and back to Jenny's desk. She tore a page from the notebook on her desk and passed it over to Dan.

"Here's the name and address, Danny."

"Thanks, Jenny." Studying the details written on the piece of paper, Dan then folded it in half and stowed it in his jacket pocket before turning on his heel and darting out of the office.

_*****************************************************A L O H A !*****************************************************_

The tall blond man sat in the wooden chair, his hand holding a thick blood stained cloth over his face. His eyes moved from side to side following the man who paced the floor in front of him. "What will we do?" he asked thickly.

"Carry on as planned. If McGarrett won't co-operate then there are other ways to send our message across," Stoss replied venomously.

"I can make him co-operate!" Dimitri offered as he stood with his back to the wall and his arms crossed, eyeing both the leader of the operation and his accomplice.

Stoss shook his head. "The tape recorder is damaged. We will simply have to move on to the next phase. Bring me Dr. Lee. It's time that I show Hawaii that Five-O will be no more," Stoss declared with a wolfish grin before letting out a small dry chuckle.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: _Special thanks to my readers who continue to follow this story :)_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

_(Edited by "Book 'em Again")_

Arriving at Honolulu airport, Dan raced through the entrance and skidded to a halt when two HPD officers came into view holding a tall, young man between them, followed by Duke Lukela.

"Airport security held him until we came. Apparently, Phillips caused a scene trying to pass through the terminals. " The HPD Sergeant informed Dan who walked with them back outside the double doors.

Dan studied Phillips who had his head bowed down and made no attempt to protest his arrest but seemed resigned to the fact that he was going to be questioned by the authorities over his highly suspicious actions.

_****************************************************A L O H A*******************************************************_

"Mr Phillips, we'd like to ask you some questions regarding the murder of Lennard Marks and the disappearance of Detective Steve McGarrett, " Dan began as he sat behind his desk in the cubicle that was his office. In Steve's absence, he would normally perform his duties in the larger and more private quarters but it now served as a crime scene and Dan did not want to disturb it.

"Look, I _swear_ I didn't know anyone was going to be wasted!" Phillips replied pleading his case as he sat facing Dan.

"Alright, before we start from the beginning, I'm going to read you your constitutional rights." Dan pulled out a card from his pocket and read the man his rights. Phillips nodded and after informing the detective he understood but didn't require a lawyer, Dan set the recording device on his desk and pressed down on the button to record the interview. "Why don't you start by telling me what happened here when you were on duty with Lennard Marks last night?"

"This guy, called Stoss, he agreed to pay me fifty big ones to let some guys in last night to take something that they were going to use to get him free and off the island. They told me they weren't going to carry loaded weapons and no one was going to get hurt as long as I keep my end of the bargain and keep the old man out of their hair. I thought they were stealing files! I didn't know anyone else was still in the building either," Phillips rambled.

"Did you say his name was Stoss?" Dan asked as he the name struck a cord in his memory.

"Yes. Ed…no…Eric Stoss. Yeah that was the name I was given," Philips confirmed.

"Go on." Dan recalled booking Professor Erich Stoss a year ago on charges relating to terrorism. Also known as _The Beast_, Stoss attempted to sabotage the Hawaiian sugar industry by releasing a chemical fungus over the cane fields, but his plot was thwarted by Five-O and he was subsequently arrested. Steve had played a major role in his arrest after he was taken captive by Stoss and his henchmen. With HPD's and Dan's assistance, Stoss was taken into custody. He maintained to the courts of his minimal involvement and blamed others for the murders which took place. The jury found him guilty and he was given a lengthy sentence in Oahu State Prison. Dan wondered how Stoss became a free man a year later, only to become a suspect in another heinous crime.

"Like I said, I had nothing to do with any murders or detectives disappearing!" Phillips declared, his tone of voice showing his agitation at the questioning.

"We checked your bank account and found the money to the sum of fifty thousand dollars wired from an account in Switzerland. The transfer occurred an hour ago which was around the time you left your home for the airport. Why did you not turn yourself in when you had the chance? You knew about the murders, that's why you ran as soon as you received payment! That makes you an accessory!" Dan rarely lost his patience with anyone but Lenny's life was lost because someone wanted to earn money the fast way. Now it was Steve's life on the line. He just hoped that the next phone call he took was not to tell him the location of another body.

"Look, it was a mistake, man and I'm sorry! I high tailed because I was scared. I thought I'd be a dead man if I stayed. I didn't go to the police because I didn't want to go to serve time for something I didn't do. I didn't kill anyone! It's not like I could return the money either. I gave you the name of the guy behind all this. That's gotta count for something!"

"No deals, Phillips, no deals! An innocent man is already dead and today, I had to deliver the news to his wife of forty-five years. Don't expect any sympathy from me for your mistakes. It's time to take responsibility for your actions. Steve McGarrett looked over your credentials and recommended you for the job. It's all here in your file. Go on, take a good look. It's all there in writing and signed!" Dan tossed the manila folder across the desk where it landed in front of Phillips who opened it gingerly and perused the pages. "Is this how you repay him? What have _they_ done to him? Where is he?" Dan demanded heatedly. He was done waiting for answers. It was too late for Lenny but Steve's life depended on him. There was a chance he was still alive and Dale Phillips could lead them right to his whereabouts. As his gaze bore into the young man's guilt filled eyes in front of him, Dan sensed Phillips was on the verge of breaking and prayed that he was not about to be told where to find Steve's lifeless body.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN**_**_:_ _Firstly I'd like to thank all my readers for reading, for their reviews and for adding this story to their favorites lists since my last update. I apologize most sincerely for the delay and I thank you all for your patience. I greatly appreciate it and I hope you'll find this chapter enjoyable to read._**

**_A BIG thank you goes to my beta!  
><em>**

**Chapter 8**

_(Edited by "Book 'em Again")_

The air in Dan Williams' cubicle became overwhelmingly stifling as the pressure intensified between the detective and the young suspect seated in front of the desk. Though Dale Philips insisted throughout the interrogation that he had no knowledge of Stoss's motives or of the murder until after it was committed, Dan's gut told him Phillips knew a lot more than he was telling him. It was too late for retiring security guard Lennard Marks whose lifeless body was found dumped in the trash two miles away from the Iolani Palace, but there was still a chance to save the life of Hawaii's top cop, Steve McGarrett. Only one body was found so far and Dan was determined not to allow the body count to grow. Knowing Stoss the way he did, the Dutchman was capable of taking more lives in his evil ploy

Dan waited for Phillips to gather his thoughts and answer his questions. He could see the pressure he had mounted on the young man was taking effect. Beads of sweat forming on the younger man's brow slowly trickled down his face and his breathing grew rapid.

"One more time, Phillips, where have these men taken Steve McGarrett?" Dan raised his voice in frustration as he tried to dig out the whereabouts of his boss and mentor.

"Alright, alright! I don't know where they've taken him but I did hear them mention a name. They were speaking in some foreign language to each other but I did catch a name."

"What was the name?" Dan demanded.

"Victor Lee. That's all I know, I swear!" Phillips buried his face in his hands.

"Are these people aware that you overheard this?"

Phillips shook his head and mumbled, "No. I told Lenny I needed to use the bathroom and that was when I unlocked the back doors. I was supposed to get back to Lenny and keep him away from the Five-O offices but I really did have to go to the bathroom. I ran into them on the way to Lenny's post and that's when they told me to split. They thought I had already gone but I went back and hid. That's when I saw them drag the old guy's body out of the building. I heard them talking while they did it."

"That old guy has a name! His name is Lenny Marks and you best remember it when you're due in court. Now, how many men were here last night?"

"Three...I think ."

"Think harder, Phillips!" Dan circled behind the suspect then stood beside him leaning forward as he gripped the edge of the desk with both hands.

"There were three men, I'm pretty sure."

"Can you describe them?" the detective questioned.

"Two of them were big guys. One of them looked Hawaiian and the other one was blond and really pale. He spoke to the third guy in some other language. It sounded European. Could be German, I'm not sure."

"What did the third guy look like?"

"He was also blond but not as pale as the big guy and not as big, but still not the type you'd want to mess with. You know what I mean?"

"Were they all armed?" Dan pressed unrelenting.

"I don't know; I caught a glimpse of the smaller guy with a gun but that was after Lenny was dead so it could have been his."

"Did you get the make of their car?"

"No, I left right after they took Lenny's body out back. That's all I know, Detective, I don't know anything else!" Phillips practically pleaded to have the interrogation ended.

"Alright." Dan sighed heavily as he switched off the recording device then walked over to the entrance of his cubicle and called, "We're done here, Duke. Book him."

As Duke took Phillips to booking, Dan hurried over to Chin's cubicle. "Chin, I need you to pull out all records of any residents in Hawaii by the name of Victor Lee. Given Stoss's MO, pay particular attention to medical doctors, professors and pharmacists who work in the fields of science living and operating in Oahu. Make it top priority!"

"Got it, Danny!" Chin replied.

Next Dan headed over to Kono's cubicle and waited for the Hawaiian to disengage from the telephone. "Kono, I need you to contact Oahu State Penitentiary and find out if Stoss is really out on the loose and why."

"I just got off da phone with dem. The head warden just called to tell us that Stoss was taken to the ER early yesterday morning after complaints of chest pains but escaped when he got dere."

"Why didn't they tell us earlier!" Dan exclaimed.

"He said dey didn't think it was urgent to let us know. Said dey thought the situation was under control." Kono briefed Dan.

Dan shook his head in irritation. "If they had informed us yesterday we could've prevented what happened last night! Alright, Kono, I need you to call immigration and get them to pull out records of any immigrants arriving in Honolulu from Holland, Germany, Austria and Belgium dating back twelve months. We're looking for possible connections with Stoss. Once you've done that, check their files for any records of criminal activity they may have committed either here or abroad." Dan instructed.

"I'm on it, Bruddah." Kono replied promptly.

"I'll be on the phone with the Governor." Dan informed Kono before heading back to his cubicle.

_*** A L O H A ! ***_

Steve groaned as he stirred into awareness. The cool floorboards pressed against his face and he realized he was lying on his stomach. Stabbing pains ripped through his skull and nausea twisted his insides. He could barely feel his hands as they were still restrained behind him with his own handcuffs. The circulation was cutting off the blood supply to his limbs and made his shoulders ache. Taking a slow, deep breath, Steve rolled onto his side. Another groan escaped his lips as his sore ribs protested against the movement. Using whatever strength remaining in his body, Steve pushed himself against the floor and the wall behind him to climb to his feet. The dizziness forced him to step back and lean against the wall for support. Once it passed, Steve walked slowly over to the door. Pressing his ear against the wood, he strained to hear the voices of Erich Stoss and his henchmen on the other side.

"Once Dr. Lee does what he does best, Hawaii will be brought to their knees. The Governor, will have no choice but to beg for mercy and we will win. I expect he should be here in an hour's time, ready to fulfil his first mission. You see, comrades, water is the most precious commodity. Without it, there will be no life. Even Honolulu's finest are not immune to thirst, especially in today's soaring temperatures." Stoss's bragging words hit Steve hard. He could hear the Dutchman's throaty chuckle followed by more words but spoken in Stoss's native tongue; none of which Steve understood. Ice formed in the pit of his stomach as his mind registered the terror Stoss was plotting to bestow on Hawaii with his men. They're poisoning the water! What mission was he planning to have Dr. Lee carry out? The Governor will beg for mercy…._Honolulu's finest are not immune to thirst_…..

_My God! That's why I'm here! He's after vengeance. I put him behind bars. Now he's going to destroy Hawaii, killing thousands of innocent people starting with those closest to me and there's nothing I can do to stop him! _

_*** A L O H A ! ***_

As Dan hung up the phone, Chin's voice necessitated his immediate attention.

"Danny, I have your list of everyone named Victor Lee in Hawaii. There are two on this island in the medical profession and one on Maui." Chin stepped up to Dan's desk and handed the younger detective his notes.

"Thanks, Chin." Dan took the list and perused through the names on the pages, paying closer attention to the ones Chin marked as those with relevant professions. "We can rule out the psychiatrist and paediatrician on Maui but Dr. Victor Chang Lee here is a toxicologist. He studied poisons in Pearl City and is currently staying at a newly funded research facility off the Kalanianaole Highway near Makapu'u Point. From what we already know of Stoss and the fact that he was in prison after attempting to sabotage the sugar cane fields using chemicals, I'm positive our doctor here is an important lead. Let's go, Chin." Dan shot out of his seat and hurried out to the main office with Chin in tow.

"Kono!" Dan called out as he passed Kono's cubicle. The big Hawaiian closed his notebook and stowed it into his top shirt pocket then dashed out to follow his colleagues.

The three detectives headed out of the building and dived into their respective LTDs. Equipped with a lot more useful information than they had gathered earlier in the day, the detectives believed they finally had a strong enough lead to bring them closer to the men responsible for Lenny Marks' murder and find the missing head of Five-O before it was too late. For they knew that if Stoss was indeed involved, there was a strong possibility that he would be up to his old tricks again which meant that the clock was ticking, not just for Steve's life, but for all who lived in Hawaii; for as long as Stoss was free no one was safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** _This chapter is a little shorter than chapters I've written lately. Thanks to all my wonderful readers for reading :-) Special thanks to my beta for her undying patience - You rock "Book 'em Again"! _**  
><strong>

**Chapter 9**

_(Edited by "Book 'em Again")_

The jet black LTDs came to a screeching halt in front of the grey building of the research facility off the Kalanianaole Highway. Dan Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua jumped out of their vehicles and hastily climbed the stairs, entering the foyer. The secretary looked up from her desk at the sight of three men dressed in varying shades of grey suits dashing in.

"May I help you?" The attractive, bespectacled secretary called out in confusion.

"Hawaii Five-O, Dan Williams. These are detectives Kelly and Kalakaua. We're here to see Dr. Victor Chang Lee. Can you tell us where we can find him?" Dan inquired when he approached the front desk and flashed the woman his badge.

"What's this all about?"

"An urgent police matter," Chin piped in.

"Alright. He might still be in his lab. I'll take you to him." The woman stood up from her seat and walked out from behind her desk.

The detectives followed the woman up the stairs and to the closed door that housed a laboratory behind it. Entering the combination into the keypad beside the door frame, the secretary waited for the red indicator light to turn green before opening the door. Stepping inside she held the door open to allow the detectives to enter after her.

"Dr. Lee, I'm sorry to bother you but these gentlemen from Hawaii-O Five-O are here to see you. They say it's urgent," the young woman announced.

A thin middle-aged Asian man with a receding hairline stood in the center of the room behind a work bench. He had just finished packing his brief case when the door opened and three men filed in with his secretary. He looked up nervously and thanked the young woman by the door, excusing her presence.

"Dr. Lee we're from Five-O and we have some important questions to ask you," Dan began as he approached the scientist who picked up his brief case from the counter.

"I'm sorry but I am running late for an appointment with my associate. Perhaps if I were to call you tomorrow?" Dr. Lee responded evasively.

"We're investigating a murder and the disappearance of Detective Steve McGarrett. We can conduct the interview here or you can come with us. It's your choice," Dan stated firmly.

"Alright. Let's go to my office, shall we, gentlemen?" Dr. Lee replied after contemplating the alternatives. He led the way back out of the lab and headed down the stairs with the detectives at his heels. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, the scientist tightened his grip on the handle of the briefcase and took off across the lobby toward the front door.

"Hold it!" Dan called out as he, Chin and Kono raced after the man.

"Easy, Bruddah! Don't make dis harder on yourself." Kono took a steady hold on the slight man's arms as he pinned them behind his back.

"Why are you trying to run? We just want to ask you a few questions," Chin said as he approached the edgy man who remained silent.

"Has a man by the name of Professor Erich Stoss made contact with you in the last twelve months?" Dan questioned.

"I don't know anybody by that name!" Dr Lee snapped defensively.

"Are you sure?" Chin chimed in.

"Of course I'm sure! Now unhand me this instant before I have you sued!" Dr. Lee shouted. Even through his outburst, he failed to hide the fear belying within him as the Five-O detectives held him under their scrutinizing gaze.

"Dr. Lee, you're under arrest for suspicion of murder. You have the right to remain silent…" As Dan read the man his Miranda rights, Dr. Lee glanced nervously at each of the detectives' faces.

"What's going on? Dr. Lee?" The secretary called out in perplexity as the lobby began to attract the attention of more personnel.

"Look, alright! I'll answer your questions. Just not here." Dr. Lee relented in embarrassment as many of his colleagues began to pour into the lobby curiously.

"I think you better come with us," Dan declared and the three detectives escorted the nervous scientist outside, ignoring the questioning looks and voices thrown at them from the staff.

_*****_ _**A L O H A ! ***_

As Dan sat behind his desk, he eyed the scientist before him who sat stiffly at the edge of his seat, still clutching the briefcase tightly against his chest. Kono stood at the doorway with his arms folded, also keeping a watchful eye on Lee.

"Mr. Williams, I have an urgent meeting to attend to…" Dr. Lee began.

"Dr. Lee, we have a witness who heard your name mentioned by men working for Professor Erich Stoss. These men are believed to be involved in a murder of one man and possible abduction of another. Professor Stoss is a dangerous terrorist. If he has threatened you to do something for him, we can offer you protection." Dan had a suspicion that the toxicologist may have been coerced to take part in a conspiracy plotted by Stoss.

"Please! I don't know who Eric Stoss is. I must go or he'll…"Dr. Lee pleaded in a strained voice. His voice trailed off as he realized his mistake by saying too much.

"Who? You said _he_. Who is he and what will he do?" Dan leaned forward and persisted with a hint of sympathy in his voice. The last time Five-O dealt with Stoss, the Professor had threatened the lives of a man and his family to do his bidding of sheer terror. There was every possibility history was sickeningly repeating itself.

Dr. Lee shook his head fervently, refusing to answer verbally.

"Alright." Dan sighed then his eyes fell on the brief case clutched in Dr. Lee's arms. "Show me your briefcase."

Dr. Lee's face blanched and he sat quietly turning his head to the side. Seeing the big Hawaiian standing at the entrance of the cubicle, the man swallowed hard.

"We can wait for my men to get a warrant or you can open that briefcase right now," Dan instructed in a low voice.

"You d-don't understand! He'll kill my sister and her daughter if I don't do as he says. I cannot help you!" Dr. Lee cried out in desperation and dismay.

Dan looked up and met Kono's gaze. They had found their key witness and someone who could help them end the terror that Stoss was undoubtedly planning to bestow upon them. Here was someone who could lead them to Lenny's murderers and the whereabouts of their boss and friend. All they needed to do was convince the man they would do everything in their power to keep him and his family safe. Time was ticking away and they solemnly prayed they weren't too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: _**_Thanks to all who have been reading this story so far and to those who had time to review. Special thanks goes to "KMW1968" for your constructive feedback and for taking the time to PM me. _

_Mahalo goes to my beta!_**  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

_(*Edited by "Book 'em Again")_

The tension in the cubicle grew unbearable with every passing second, as the toxicologist exchanged nervous glances between the two detectives. Finally his eyes came to rest on his brief case. Slowly, he placed it on the desk. With unsteady fingers he unlocked the latch then slowly turned it so that it sat facing Dan Williams.

The detective visually scanned the contents within the case. His keen eyes observed the row of glass vials filled with a clear liquid strapped into the inside of the case. Below them was a rolled up document, similar to what a floor plan to a building would look like, also secured in place. Dan noticed that the vials were unlabelled. He looked up and asked the scientist what the vials contained. Dr. Lee clamped his mouth shut and looked down at the table. Seeing no answer was forthcoming, Dan sighed heavily and turned to his colleague by the door.

"Kono, take Dr. Lee to booking –" Dan's instructions were cut short by Lee's strangled cry of protest.

"No! Wait, please!"

"What do these vials contain?" Dan questioned once again. His tone was serious and left no room for compromise. He needed answers and time was too precious to waste playing waiting games.

"P-Poison. St-Stoss is planning to sabotage the water supply. He provided my lab with funds to work on a new biochemical formula with the potential to contaminate Hawaii's most precious resource. I had no choice, Mr. Williams. If I didn't do what he said, my sister and my niece will die!. Please, you must understand!" Dr. Lee leaned across the desk, grasping the edges of the briefcase and pleaded for Dan's sympathy.

"What makes you think that Stoss will spare you and your family the same fate he plans to bestow on these islands? Don't you see, doctor? He will _not_ hesitate to dispose of your sister and niece once you helped him fulfill his mission of terrorism! Has any of this poison been released into the water supply?"

Lee tightened his grip on the briefcase and began to tug it back toward him. His face blanched and his lips were unmoving.

"Let go of the briefcase and answer my question!" Dan ordered, loudly. The light left his striking blue eyes as darkness befell them. His heart began to beat rapidly as he waited for Dr. Lee to respond. His patience had run its course and every nerve in his being was prepared to hear of the terror that could destroy all their lives. So rapt was his attention on Lee that he didn't notice Kono edging away from his stance by the door and move towards them, ready to restrain the scientist if needs be.

The thin man loosened his hold on the case and recoiled from Dan's fiery glare. He shook his head then opened his mouth and uttered a one worded answer, "No."

"Where were you told to release the chemical and when?" Dan continued to apply pressure on the suspect.

"The first place was here, the Iolani Palace. I was told that-that phase one was to send a message to the Governor by ridding Hawaii of its elite force and setting an example to Steve McGarrett," Dr. Lee reluctantly answered.

"Then what?"

"He, Stoss, told me that once Hawaii was on their knees begging for mercy, he would demand a ransom payout from the Governor and free passage to any country of his choosing. That's all I know! Please, no more questions. I can't answer anymore."

"One more question and then you are going to help us stop Stoss before it's too late to save your family. Do you know the location of detective Steve McGarrett?"

"He's...he's...Stoss has him."

"Where? Is he alive?"

"Yes. Stoss won't kill him until he hears the news of Five-O's demise and the Governor begging for the terror to end."

"Where are they?" Dan pronounced each syllable with deliberate enunciation.

"In a cabin in the Kuliouou Forest," Lee replied, sinking back into his seat, feeling defeated and repentant for his involvement. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed.

Dan pulled down the lid of the case in front of him and carefully snapped it shut. He looked up at the broken man before him. "Dr. Lee, where are your sister and niece now?"

"At their home. One of Stoss's men is with them," Lee's reply sounded muffled as he continued to cover his face with his hands.

"Look at me! I know you're afraid but your family needs you to pull yourself together."

Lee slowly took his hands away from his face and looked into Dan's unwavering gaze.

"First thing I need is their address," Dan continued. The young man's usual boyish charm was replaced by that of one forced to bear a responsibility so great that it threatened to crush his shoulders. Not only did Steve's life and the lives of Lee's family members depend on his next course of action, the fate of the entire state of Hawaii lay in his hands. He silently prayed that what he was about to do would stop Stoss in his tracks and release Hawaii from the unseen terror he threatened to unleash. In his heart he hoped that his plan did not come at a high price, for he could never forgive himself if it was going to cost the lives of any of the three innocent hostages he was determined to save.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: To all my awesome readers - Thank you for reading and I hope you'll enjoy the following chapter. **_

**Chapter 11**

_(*Edited by "Book 'em Again")_

His arms aching and his hands tingling from loss of circulation, Steve McGarrett leaned his throbbing head against the wall and tried to think of a plan to escape or at least a way to warn his men about the terrorism Stoss was unleashing. Footsteps approached his room and he pushed himself away from the wall. He could hear the door being unlocked and a moment later the stocky frame of Erich Stoss obscured the doorway. A toothy grin spread across his face.

"You're wasting your time, Stoss. You're never getting off this island," said Steve reproachfully.

"McGarrett, I believe you are sadly mistaken. Any moment now, a very talented doctor will arrive to bring me some _very_ interesting news. I'd like you to join us. Come now," Stoss chuckled wryly as he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Steve's midsection before backing out of the room and beckoning his prisoner to follow.

A queasiness settled in the pit of his stomach as Steve thought about what he had overheard earlier. Did this mad man fulfil his mission? Was this what he wanted to tell him? To gloat in his face that his men had fallen victim to his evil schemes? _No, it can't be!_

* * *

><p>After obtaining the address of Lee's sister, Dan set the wheels of his plan in motion. During the interrogation, Duke and a team of forensic investigators searched Lee's van that was parked at the research facility. Once all the physical evidence had been collected including prints and everything out of the glove compartment, the vehicle was driven over to the Iolani Palace as per Dan's direct order.<p>

"We found a couple of tanks for a standard office water cooler and this." Duke handed Dan what appeared to be a uniform of some kind. He unfolded it and held it up. He could now determine that it was a replica of the same uniform worn by the company hired to replace the water cooler tank in their office.

Dan turned to look at Dr. Lee. "Does this belong to you?"

"Yes. I was supposed to wear it to gain access to your water cooler so I can replace the tank with one that I-I had contaminated," Dr. Lee answered nervously.

"Where did you get the uniform?"

"One of Stoss's men delivered it to me. I don't know where he got it from or how."

"Alright, put it on," Dan instructed as he handed the one piece garment to the scientist. Then he turned his attention to Duke once one. "We'll need him wired."

"I'll have him ready in twenty minutes," Duke nodded.

Dan checked the clock on the wall and swallowed hard. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of his face, unnoticed, from beneath his sandy curls. They were almost out of time for Dr. Lee to meet up with Stoss at the cabin. "We don't have much time until Stoss gets suspicious if Dr. Lee doesn't get to that cabin fast."

"What about a road works detour to explain da delay? I can call my cousin to arrange da set-up," Kono suggested.

"Good idea, Kono. Tell him we need that main highway leading to Kuliouou Forest blocked off completely for a couple of hours. Five-O will take care of any costs involved. I'll make some calls and get authorization. Get Chin to organize a radio bulletin in case Stoss is listening to the radio. He could be checking Dr. Lee's credibility."

"On it, Bruddah!" Kono dashed out of Danny's cubicle to perform his duties.

"Duke, here's what I need you to do once Dr. Lee's been wired," Danny began to detail the sergeant on the next plan of action.

* * *

><p>Warily and reluctantly, Steve walked out of his confinement and followed Stoss to the larger room where the two goons sat at the table. Had he not been on edge about the news Stoss was so eager to share with him, Steve would've felt a small sense of satisfaction at seeing the bruise that stretched over Hans' swollen nose and his cheek bones.<p>

Dimitri met McGarrett's gaze and stood up. He rubbed his aching hand as he made his way over to the detective in purposeful strides.

"Sit down," Stoss directed the blond heavyset man. "We mustn't get over excited gentlemen. At least not until Dr. Lee gets here, which should be…" Stoss glanced down at his watch and frowned. "...any moment," he continued in a somewhat less confident manner. He wondered what was keeping the toxicologist. Even though there were still several minutes remaining until their scheduled appointment, Stoss was a man of punctuality and he had expected Lee to arrive with minutes to spare.

The sneer on Dimitri's face and the glare in his eyes told Steve that the young muscular man was intending to continue some unfinished business with him. As Dimitri headed back to his seat, Stoss prodded Steve in the small of his back with his pistol.

"Pull up a chair and take a seat, McGarrett," Stoss ordered silkily.

"I'd rather stand," Steve replied defiantly.

Stoss's eyes darkened at being denied his request. "Take a seat McGarrett or my men will only be too happy to oblige you," the Dutchman repeated in a threatening tone as he dug the barrel into Steve's back until he knew he caused the man a degree of pain.

The tall detective bit back a groan, as the discomfort Stoss was inflicting, triggered an increase in the pain he was already suffering in various parts of his body. Swallowing down his pride, Steve decided not to test Stoss's patience any further and complied as he walked over to the nearest chair at one end of the table. He slowly lowered himself on to the edge of the seat. Glancing to either side of him, he was met by looks of loathing by the two heavies Stoss had hired.

"And now, we wait," Stoss announced as he made his way to the other side of the table and sat down so that he was facing his prisoner. He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands in front of him. _Any minute now, McGarrett and I will savor the first taste of vengeance._


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: The usual thanks goes to all my readers, my reviewers and my beta. Enjoy!  
><strong>_

**Chapter 12**

_(*Edited by "Book 'em Again")_

A black LTD drove in silent approach toward the back of the modest white picket fenced home that housed Anne Lee and her daughter, twelve year old Nancy. Not far behind was another unmarked police vehicle, while two more nondescript LTDs circled the block and parked across the street, unnoticed by the occupants within the house.

Danny Williams sat behind the wheel of the four door sedan and reached for the mike beneath the dash. "Go ahead, Chin."

"We're almost at the cabin," Chin Ho Kelly's voice crackled to life.

"Good. Hold your positions, until I give the order," Five-O's second in command instructed.

"10-4."

The dispatch ended and Dan replaced the mike. He took a deep breath and silently prayed his actions would save three innocents and release Hawaii from Stoss's terrorism. A part of him also feared for what Steve might overhear from Dr. Lee but he hoped whatever distress it caused him, the anguish would be short lived. _Forgive me, Steve._ With a heavy sigh, Dan's mind returned to the task at hand. If there were repercussions, he would have to deal with it in due course because right now timing was of the essence. He turned to the Hawaiian detective seated beside him and nodded. "Chin and Duke are in position. Let's hope Lee is convincing enough to fool Stoss long enough for us to make our move."

"I hope da Boss doesn't hear what Lee says about us," Kono replied worriedly.

Dan nodded and ran a hand over his face to wipe the perspiration away. Though it would be cruel if Steve thought he had lost his men, the cop part of him knew that Lee would play a far more convincing role if Steve were in the same room when the news was announced by the scientist. He knew Steve well enough to anticipate his response. The young detective's gut told him that Steve would either believe Lee beyond a shadow of a doubt or he would have his suspicions that Five-O was behind the ploy to rescue him and play along. Dan prayed for the latter but it was a prayer he placed little faith in as he gave the signal to Kono. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Erich Stoss circled the table and glanced at his watch once again. <em>Where is he? <em>Twenty minutes had past the designated meeting time and still there was no sign of the toxicologist.

"I can make the call," Dimitri offered with a sneer.

"No, not yet. Let's give our friend until the turn of the hour," Stoss replied darkly.

"And then?" Hans persisted with malice behind his words.

A deep throated chuckle sounded from within the Dutchman before he replied, "First, Dr. Lee will learn what happens when he disobeys orders. Then we will dispose of him."

A knock on the front door brought a grin up to Stoss's face. "Ah, speak of the devil. I believe that's the term you Americans use." He smirked in Steve's direction before turning to Dimitri. "Open the door," Stoss ordered curtly.

The tall, blond individual was only too eager to obey the order as he quickly allowed a nervous looking Dr. Lee through the front door.

"What took you so long, Doctor?" Stoss demanded in a tone laced with suspicion and irritation. He eyed the slightly built man before him and tried to determine if the man was going to lie to him.

"I-I was caught in a traffic jam. There were road blocks across the highway. I'm sorry to be so late but I did what you wanted me to do," Lee replied with a slight stammer.

Unconvinced by the scientist's truthfulness, Stoss clicked his fingers in Dimitri's direction. He didn't need to look to see if the heavyset man understood his meaning. Dimitri had already disappeared into another room. He returned moments later with a radio in one hand. Placing it in the center of the wooden table, he turned the dial to the on position then adjusted the tuning and volume until the news broadcast blared.

The bound detective sat rigidly in his seat as he listened to the broadcast. After several minutes, the newsreader confirmed the heavy traffic conditions on the Kalanianaole Highway due to construction.

Smiling to himself, Stoss shifted his gaze from the radio to Lee's pallid face. His eyes bore into the toxicologist's. Reading the fear generating from the balding man, Stoss laughed drily. "Tell Mr. McGarrett here, what you did when you paid his men a visit. Like the Trojan horse presented at the gates of Troy, I couldn't think of a more fitting demise for Hawaii's finest. Go ahead, Doctor, tell him what will happen to his men when they quench their thirst," Stoss chose his words carefully as he took great pleasure in watching the terror surfacing in the head of Five-O's eyes. When the silence stretched to minutes, Dimitri grabbed the front of Lee's collar and dragged the diminutive figure toward the table where McGarrett sat, stiffly in his seat. "Tell him!" Stoss commanded with an edge of impatience.

Lee swallowed hard as he faced the detective. In a voice barely above a whisper, he croaked, "I…I poisoned the water tank. The one near the secretary's desk."

Steve's eyes bored into the scientist's, searching the very depths of his soul for the truth. He noted the familiar uniform Lee was wearing and a lump began to form in the back of his throat.

Lee looked away, unable to withstand the scrutiny.

Sensing there was more the scientist was on the verge of revealing, Stoss prodded, "Tell us who was in the office."

"The secretary was at her desk and a big Hawaiian man sat in one of the cubicles. I saw the young man with short blond, curly hair drink the water before I left and…" Lee's voice trailed off as his tongue refused to co-operate and his parched lips felt numb. He had rehearsed for such a scenario with Williams but nothing prepared him for the reaction that followed.

An agonizing, invisible wound tore through McGarrett's chest and in a voice that he barely recognized as his own, he bellowed, "No! You son of a…" The proverbial breathtaking pain of being punched in the gut became a reality when a fist was driven hard into his abdomen, cutting him off in mid-sentence. Through his anguish and the sound of Stoss's triumphant laughter, he was able to ignore the physical discomfort and jumped to his feet, ready to lunge at the scientist who stood an arm's length away from him.

Dimitri shoved Dr. Lee away from table and grasped the detective's bicep, in an effort to restrain him. His accomplice, Hans, took hold of their captive's other arm. Together the duo attempted to control their prisoner who put up a valiant struggle. On cue, they rammed their fists repeatedly into the detective's midsection. Dr. Lee looked on helplessly as he scrambled to his feet.

Steve failed to notice where the blows came from but he became aware of two sets of powerful hands forcing him back down into his seat. Unable to draw enough oxygen into his starved lungs and weakened from the beating, he felt himself slammed back into the hard wood chair. The enormity of the emotional and physical torment brought Steve to the brink of losing consciousness as he sat doubled over in his seat.

The laughter died on Stoss's lips as he stared at McGarrett's defeated posture and a cruel smile began to spread across his face. _So, Lee was telling the truth. He fulfilled his mission. _If there had been any doubt in the Dutchman's mind as to whether Lee had committed the deed, they were laid to rest by the detective's overzealous reaction. _Phase one is complete. Time for phase two._


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN: Many mahalos goes to all my readers and reviewers :-_****_) To those I haven't/couldn't thank personally - THANK YOU for your reviews. Special thanks goes to my beta who rocks!  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

_(*Edited by "Book 'em Again")_

With his back pressed against the wall at the rear of the house, Dan gave the signal for the two HPD officers to stand at either side of the back door. Next, he motioned for Kono to cover him as he prepared to make his move. Reaching inside his jacket, he drew out his pistol from its holster. Every muscle in his body was taut as he grabbed the door handle. Finding that it didn't budge, Dan used the butt of his pistol to shatter the glass panel as discreetly as he could. He hoped the noise of breaking glass wouldn't attract unwanted attention from within the house. Carefully slipping his hand through the opening he just created, the detective unlocked the door from the inside. With a curt nod in Kono's direction, Dan tried the door handle once more then pushed it open slowly. As he walked inside the home, he kept his .38 at the ready. Keen blue eyes sought for any flicker of movement as he progressed through the kitchen. Behind him, he could feel Kono's presence as he made a sharp turn and wrenched open a door that led into the laundry. As they reached the entrance to the kitchen, the two young men stood on either side of the doorway. Dan peered around, taking great care to keep his body concealed as he checked to see if they were in the clear. Re-adjusting his grip on the gun, Dan drew a deep breath and proceeded into the hallway. He motioned for Kono to take one end of the hall which branched off into other doorways that he suspected to be the bedrooms and bathroom.

Separated from Kono and in unfamiliar territory, Dan trained all his senses to the sights and sounds around him as he crept down the hallway, his body brushing against the wallpaper.

* * *

><p>Chin Ho Kelly's round face was a contortion of pain and sorrow as he listened in on what transpired in the log cabin where Steve McGarrett was held hostage. He could hear Dr. Lee's stammering voice through the headphones as he played out his part, followed by the anguished shout of his boss and friend. The sounds of blows raining down against a person's body replaced Steve's verbal responses. Chin grinded his teeth and tightened his grip on the steering wheel in front of him. On a professional level, he discerned the best thing for Steve would be to wait for Danny's order before they made their move but, personally, he wished he could do something more active to end his friend's suffering. As resilient as Steve was to his own physical discomforts, Chin knew the top cop was not impervious to the emotional damage inflicted on him by Stoss. Still, the seasoned detective endured the painstaking wait as his duty and wisdom commanded. Stealing a brief glance at Duke Lukela in the passenger seat beside him, he could see the furrow etched deeply on the sergeant's face, a testimonial to how they both perceived the situation.<p>

The one blessing was Dan was absent from the scene. . Chin and Duke were both familiar with the bond the young man shared with Steve and the over zealousness in Dan's temper when those he cared about were in harm's way. Silently they both wondered if Dan had deliberately put forth his plan of action that ensured he was placed at the Lee's home and not at the cabin. Exhaling sharply, Chin forced his wound up muscles to uncoil as he strained his ears to hear Stoss's next words.

* * *

><p>The emotional pain that wrenched his heart apart was far more overwhelming than Steve could ever imagine it to be. Five-O was his ohana. Dan was like a younger brother to him while Chin was not just one hell of a cop but a doting father and husband. Kono. He could never forget the young Hawaiian's jovial face and his sense of loyalty. Then there was Jenny. <em>Why?<em> The answer to his question left a lingering burning sensation within him. _Vengeance_. Grief made way for anger. Steve raised his head and defiantly sought Stoss's gaze.

* * *

><p>Dan spotted the front door ahead of him as he walked down the hall. He could hear the regular rhythms of footsteps nearby and a man's voice speaking in a foreign language. The noise grew louder, the nearer he got to an alcove that opened up to his left. Pausing at the entrance of what he suspected was the living room, Dan took several even breaths to prepare himself. Using the sound of footsteps as a guide, he made a quick mental calculation to locate where the suspect was positioned in the room. Without a bullet proof vest, Dan accepted the risks involved as he leapt away from the wall at a crouch, his gun held out in front of him in a firm grip.<p>

"Freeze! Five-O! Drop your weapon and put your hands up!" Dan shouted into the room. A light sheen of sweat coated the detective's face and he licked his dry lips as he aimed the gun at the criminal. His judgement proved reliable as the crook stood dumbstruck in his line of fire. The semi-automatic pistol slipped from his fingers and landed on the floor at his feet. Hurried footsteps signalled Kono's arrival. Dan kept his gun trained on the man in front of him. He could hear the gasps and whimpers belonging to a woman and child sounding nearby but he dared not peal his eyes away from the dangerous suspect. "Book him, Kono."

The Hawaiian detective re-holstered his weapon and placed the radio on the table next to him then pulled out a set of hand cuffs.

The front door burst open with a resounding crash as HPD officers stormed the house.

Picking up the pistol from the floor, Kono placed it into his jacket pocket then frisked the slender fair haired man for concealed weapons and identification. Confiscating a pocket knife from the man's jeans pocket, the detective also found a wallet with the man's photo identification card tucked inside a clear sleeve. "Pierre Scholtz. Amsterdam," Kono read out loud as he faced Dan.

"Get him out of here," Dan instructed as Kono placed the cuffs on the perpetrator's wrist and read him his rights. Replacing his revolver in the holster, Dan turned his attention to Lee's family. A young girl with her knees drawn up to her chest sat on the sofa, her mother's arms circled around her protectively. Dan gave the two huddled figures a small smile as he slowly approached them.

"Thank you," Anne Lee said breathlessly, as relief washed through her.

Dan nodded. "Are you or your daughter hurt?"

"No, just scared," the oriental woman replied. Her relief was short lived as she thought about the life of her brother. "Where is my brother? Is he alright?"

"We're doing everything we can to ensure the safe return of your brother and another hostage," Dan reassured the fretting woman before he turned to leave the house.

_One down_. Five-O's second in command prayed for luck to be with Chin and Duke as he hurried to his LTD, reached through the window and grabbed the radio receiver from beneath the dash. "Williams to Central. Patch me through to Kelly."

"Go ahead, Danny," Chin responded.

"The hostages are safe. We apprehended the suspect. Is everyone in position?"

"Affirmative. All units are ready. We're moving in."

"Good. I'm on my way. 10-4," Dan replaced the receiver and pulled open the driver side door_. Hold on Steve. _With a squeal of tires spinning on the road, Dan sped away from the scene.

* * *

><p>Chin yanked off the head phones and nodded to Duke. "Let's go, Bruddah!"<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** _Thanks to all who have been reading this story and a special mahalo to those who had the time to leave me feedback. I have updated my profile a little, should you wish to read it. _

_In response to my guest reviewer regarding Kono's gender: Thanks for the review, however, this story and all the others I've posted for the "Hawaii Five-O" fandom on this site are written for the original series which ran from 1968 to 1980, and therefore Kono is in fact a man (played by actor Gilbert Francis Lani Damian Kauhi - not a woman, as portrayed in the 2010 reboot series :-)_**  
><strong>

_Tanith2011_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

_(*Edited by the talented "Book 'Em Again")_

Stoicism and sheer determination masked the Oriental detective's face as he and the silver haired HPD Sergeant led a select team of Honolulu's finest on a mission to save not just the lives of two men but the island itself. With bullet proof vests strapped in place and weapons drawn at the ready, the men moved forward in a silent march through the trees where an old log cabin stood ominously in a small clearing.

* * *

><p>Dr. Lee shrank away from the scene of unmerciful violence until his back met the wall, and he could shy away no further. <em>All I ever wanted was to find vaccines and create antidotes to save lives not destroy them! The art of medicine should never be abused in this way. <em>"No," the word escaped his lips without realization.

Like a predator remembering its prey, Erich Stoss turned his focus away from the detective who sat with his head bowed in the chair, and narrowed his eyes at the diminutive figure pressed against the wall. "Well, Doctor, we are one step away from achieving our purpose, and then you will be reunited with your family. Sit down."

Lee swallowed down hard and shook his head fervently.

"I shall not ask you again," Stoss commanded in a quiet but deadly tone.

Lee's momentary display of insubordination diminished like a flame doused from a candle and he solemnly complied.

The room grew still and all eyes were fixed on the toxicologist as he slowly ventured away from his retreat in the shadows and walked toward the table once more.

"How could you?" a voice full of pain and anger broke the silence in the room.

Steve McGarrett lifted his head and glared at the man who called himself a doctor by profession.

Lee opened his mouth to reply but he was unable to articulate a response without giving himself away or further aggravating Stoss' prisoner and causing him more pain.

"What's the matter, Doc?" Steve's voice was close to breaking from the anguish that threatened to choke him. "Your conscience catching up with…" His words were cut short when a hard backhanded blow from Dimitri propelled him from the chair and the detective landed face down on the floor, semi-conscious. Heavy boots approached him from the side but his eyes were drooped shut as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"That's enough. Leave him. We are wasting time," Stoss ordered, as Hans and Dimitri were more than ready to inflict more physical damage on the prone detective.

Diverting his attention back to the toxicologist, the ruthless Dutchman noticed he had stopped walking. With a click of his fingers, he signalled for Dimitri to forcefully bring Lee closer to him.

A vice-like grip took hold of Dr. Lee's upper arm and pulled him roughly toward the table. Tripping over his feet in his nervousness, Lee fell against the table and felt something dislodge from inside his clothing. With a sickening feeling, Lee was positive he knew what it was that now lay on floor. Not daring to peer down, he pulled himself upright and looked Stoss in the eye.

"Timing is of the essence. With Five-O disposed of and their front man ready to meet the same end, we need to move quickly and begin phase two of our mission. I want you to listen very carefully, Doctor," Stoss instructed as he began to pace in front of his captive. No sooner did the criminal mastermind begin to explain what he wanted Lee to do, he felt his foot step down on an object with an audible crunch. Curiosity gave way to suspicion when he removed his shoe from the offending object. _What is this? _He bent down and picked up the small rounded item. Turning, what he believed to be a microphone, between his thumb and forefinger, Stoss's eyes grew wide. His penetrating gaze bore into Lee's frightened eyes. "It appears our good Doctor has betrayed us!" Stoss's normally cool and collected demeanour changed course as he reached across and tore Lee's shirt open revealing the wiring that had held the tiny microphone in place. "Hans! Make the call and tell Scholtz to dispose of the woman. I'm afraid her brother needs to learn a lesson in loyalty."

"No, please! Please spare her life and do what you will with mine!" Lee pleaded, his voice on the edge of hysterics.

"Hans, make the call and tell him when he has done what I've asked him to do, he is to bring the child to our meeting point. She may prove useful, yet," Stoss' voice rose several notches.

Sneering, the man named Hans started toward another room to where a telephone was situated.

"I beg of you, please, have mercy and spare them both!" Lee implored. His mind raced with every possibility imaginable for there was no way for him to know if the police had already rescued his sister and niece. What if Hans made the call and the police were too late to stop him from doing Stoss' dirty work?

* * *

><p>From where he lay, Steve's eyelids fluttered open as his disoriented mind captured fragments of the commotion in the room. Burying his grief deep within his soul, Steve knew he owed it to his ohana to make sure justice was served and their deaths were not in vain. Focusing every fiber of his being to stay conscious, he vowed to not go down without a fight.<p>

* * *

><p>Though the toxicologist knew it in his heart he was outmatched, he couldn't take the risk by doing nothing. Every second he delayed the order to have his sister killed meant more time for the authorities to save her. Summoning up what little courage he possessed, Dr. Lee wheeled around, shoved his way past the Dimitri and tackled an equally stunned Hans from behind. As the pair struggled, Dimitri hurried to assist his accomplice but fell face forward when his legs were kicked out from under him.<p>

Steve used every ounce of strength that remained in his body to climb to his feet as soon as Stoss' henchman went down.

* * *

><p>"Now!" Chin Ho gave the order and two men on either side of the cabin's front door made their move. The seasoned detective had waited until the attention of those inside the cabin were diverted from the window where he kept a watchful eye of their movements. He stood aside with his pistol at the ready while a HPD Officer delivered a hard kick into the door which gave way with a crunch. A loud crash sounded as the door swung inward and slammed against the inside wall of the cabin. Stepping away from the doorframe, Chin moved in at a crouch, his gun held out in front of him. "Freeze! Five-O!" the detective bellowed.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: First of all, I hope everyone had a wonderful start to the New Year :-) _**

**_I wanted to take this opportunity to thank all my readers who have given me so much support and been ever so patient! Due to RL and an uncooperative muse, it has taken me over a year to finally complete this tale and I hope the ending will not disappoint._  
><strong>

**_Many mahalos goes to "Book 'em Again", for being a fantastic beta by helping me become a better writer.  
><em>**

**_Special thanks goes to all those who reviewed whom I haven't been able to thank personally.  
><em>**

**_To my unsigned reviewer, "Nans" - I wish I could thank you through a PM for all the kind reviews you have left me, not just for this story but for others I have written and posted on this site. This final chapter is for you.  
><em>**

**_Tanith  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**(*Edited by "Book 'em Again")  
><strong>

At the sound of the authorities charging into the cabin, the occupants acted out of panic, instinct and surprise. Hans continued his struggle with Dr. Lee at the entrance of an adjoining room while a cuffed Steve McGarrett wheeled around, disbelief etched on his face, and Erich Stoss drew out his pistol. Providing the distraction his comrade needed, Dimitri quickly shot to his feet in one fluid motion and pounced on a disoriented McGarrett. With his arm positioned across the detective's throat, he pulled out his gun and pointed the barrel at his victim's head.

"Drop your weapons or he will shoot the almighty McGarrett!" Stoss boomed, his own weapon levelled at Chin.

"It's over, Stoss. There's nowhere to go," Chin Ho Kelly shot back, his revolver trained on the Dutchman.

With all eyes focused on the standoff, neither Stoss, Dimitri nor the officers noticed that the struggle between Hans and Dr. Lee was about to mark another unexpected turn of events. Physically outmatched, the toxicologist was shoved away, giving Hans the time he needed to wrench open the top drawer of the desk and pull out a gun. With his own life and the lives of his loved ones at stake, Lee said a quick silent prayer then launched himself at his attacker, all the while trying vainly to grapple the gun out of his adversary's grip. The momentum of their fight brought them to the main room where no one moved a muscle.

It was only when a shot rang out, followed by Dimitri's hold on McGarrett diminishing as he crumpled to the floor, that the tableau was disrupted. Stoss's immediate reaction was to redirect his aim from Five-O's Chin Ho Kelly and point his pistol at McGarrett. In the same instant, amid the shouts of HPD officers preparing to bring down Stoss, Dr. Lee threw himself between the terrorist and his intended victim just as another shot sounded, followed by another in quick succession.

Duke Lukela lowered his pistol while Stoss growled in pain and anger at being foiled once again by Hawaii's finest. Dropping his gun with a thud, he clutched his upper arm where the bullet had pierced his flesh.

Outnumbered and surrounded by armed officers, Hans lowered his weapon to the ground as commanded and raised his hands above his head.

Sighs of relief could be heard and perspiration coated the faces of every man in the room as the electrifying tension broke.

For Chin the moment had arrived to reunite with his boss and friend. He swallowed hard as the memory of hearing the anguished shouts within the cabin and seeing the shock on Steve's face as rescue arrived, flashed in his mind. With Duke and his team of carefully selected men securing the crime scene, Chin stowed his revolver back into his holster and walked over to where Steve knelt beside the fallen toxicologist. Concern over 's and Steve's physical condition and emotional state gripped the Oriental detective's heart. He suspected that out of remorse for the terror he nearly helped Stoss unleash on the island, the civilian had put himself in the path of a bullet to save Steve's life.

* * *

><p>Despite the pain erupting through various parts of his body, Steve dropped onto one knee beside the man who took a bullet meant for him. While the wound was situated high up in Lee's shoulder, away from vital organs, there was enough blood flowing freely to indicate the injury was serious. Steve wished his hands were free so that he could staunch the bleeding. He looked into the man's eyes and said softly, "Easy. It's over."<p>

"Steve?"

The familiar sound of Chin's voice penetrated Steve's thoughts. Confusion, pain and the shock of hearing his friend calling out to him amalgamated, leaving him too stunned to move or speak.

"Steve, are you alright?" Chin placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and felt him flinch beneath his touch before the man relaxed his tensed muscles.

"Chin, I thought I had lost you," Steve's voice cracked as he slowly turned to look up into the round face of his colleague.

Chin crouched down, drew out a set of keys and removed the handcuffs from Steve just as Duke knelt beside the wounded scientist and examined his injured shoulder. "I'm sorry, Steve. I wish there had been some way to let you in on our plan but we were running out of time and options."

"What are you saying? Is Danny…" Steve left the question hanging in the air, unable to continue out of fear that Chin could very well be the sole survivor. While he was thankful beyond words that Chin was right there beside him, whole and safe, the thought of the rest of his ohana obliterated was too much to bear for his grief was still raw and unyielding.

"He's alright, so are Kono and Jenny. We all are. We had Lee wired and sent him in as part of a set up to stop Stoss in his tracks and rescue you. There was no other way."

Steve nodded as he tried to comprehend everything Chin was telling him but he was beginning to lose his fight to remain focused. The series of beatings he'd received left him dazed and the news that his colleagues were still among the living, sent him reeling on the edge of consciousness. He brought his hands to the front and rubbed his aching wrists. Sharp pains ran down his arms to the very tips of his fingers as circulation returned.

"I…I'm so sorry for what I did….Stoss was going to hurt my sister and her daughter," Lee's plea for forgiveness caught McGarrett's attention.

"I know, Doc," Steve replied before he collapsed onto his side.

"Steve!" Chin's voice was laced with worry as he took in the bruises on Steve's face and the dried blood caked over his brow and swollen lower lip.

As paramedics took over Duke's care of , the sergeant turned his attention to Steve. "Looks like he took quite a beating. We better get him to the hospital."

Another medic approached and Duke moved aside to allow him the space he needed to assess the downed man.

Barely conscious, Hawaii's top cop tried to raise his head but a firm hand on his shoulder held him down.

* * *

><p>With a screech of tires, Dan Williams brought his LTD to a complete halt then flew out of the driver's side door, and ran towards the cabin, weaving through the crowd of HPD officers. A stretcher bearing a casualty caught his attention. "Just a moment," Dan motioned for the medics to pause in their tracks. Sympathy shone in his eyes as he looked down into the face of Dr. Lee.<p>

"My sister and my…." The toxicologist croaked as he tried to raise himself up from where he lay.

Dan placed a reassuring hand on the injured man's good shoulder. "They're both safe and unharmed."

Relieved and thankful, sank back onto the stretcher as Dan stepped away and continued into the cabin.

* * *

><p>Scanning the room Dan found Duke and another officer arresting a glaring Erich Stoss, sporting what looked to be a wound to his arm. As he walked past them he saw Chin and two medics attending another casualty between them and it wasn't long before he realized it was Steve.<p>

"How is he?" Dan questioned Chin.

"They're taking him to Queens. It looks like a possible concussion and cracked ribs. He was beaten pretty badly," Chin answered. His tone failed to hide the worry he was feeling.

Dan sighed heavily. "I saw Dr. Lee on the way in. Anyone else hurt?"

"Stoss took a bullet in the arm. One of his men was shot in the back. He'll live to stand trial."

Dan nodded. "Thanks, Chin."

As Steve was lifted onto the stretcher, Dan's face leaned over the injured detective's. "Steve? Can you hear me?"

Steve forced his eyes open and waited for them to focus. "Danno? You really are alive."

"I'm sorry, Steve," Dan began in an unsteady voice as he struggled to find the right words to explain why he had put Steve through the emotional torment of believing his friends were poisoned. Looking into his mentor's face, he knew he couldn't drag the moment of silence forever. Not breaking away from Steve's unreadable gaze, Dan took a deep breath, licked his parched lips then continued in a low voice, "I needed Stoss to truly believe was cooperating so I…"

"You told Lee to convince Stoss that you all drank contaminated water," Steve finished gently when Dan's voice faltered.

"Stoss had a couple of men hold Lee's sister and niece hostage at their home. We had to make sure Stoss was going to be fooled to buy us enough time to free them and get to you. If only there had been some other way…"

"You did well, Danno. Many lives were saved today so don't beat yourself up. "

Those simple words, coupled with the faint flicker of a smile crossing on Steve's face was exactly what Dan needed. Relief washed over the younger man as he stood at a loss for words, returning the smile with one that spoke more than words could convey. As the paramedics loaded their patients into the awaiting ambulances, Dan Williams felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. The people of Hawaii were safe from Stoss' act of terror and his boss and mentor was alive. Peering around him, he knew there was much to do and with Steve out of commission, the responsibility lay on him to lead Five-O proudly and honorably.

"That was close. I hope we'll never have to deal with something like that again," Chin said, shaking his head as he stood by Dan's side.

"Me too, Chin," Dan agreed as he thought about the countless innocent lives that could have been lost, all because of one man's malevolent obsession to carry out a ruthless act of vengeance against the justice system and those who enforced the law. With a nod, Dan gave Chin's shoulder a pat. "I'm just glad it's all over. Let's wrap this up, Bruddah."

So, with a crooked grin on Dan's face and an equally relieved smile from Chin, the two detectives returned to the cabin to carry out their duties.

_PAU_


End file.
